


Stormy Weather

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Quiet musings on a stormy day.





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Stormy Weather by Jo F.

Title: Stormy Weather  
Author/pseudonym: Jo F.  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Skinner/Krycek  
Rating: NC-17.  
Archive: Sure, go ahead, just let me know where.  
E-mail address for feedback:   
Notes: None that can't be passed in class. "Between me and thee" is a shortening of the saying "May the Lord watch between me and thee while we are apart from one another." This was written when Hurricane Floyd hit the East coast a couple of years ago, and I just finished it and got up the nerve to post it. Part 2 was written in about an hour and a half yesterday, and has not been beta'd. All mistakes are mine.  
Summary: Quiet musings on a stormy day.  
Warnings: None that I can think of.  
Disclaimer: Aren't mine, never were, never will be. But they play so well together, I decided to call a play date. If you sue me, you can have my Spoiled Rottweiler and my overzealous Lab/Chow cross. You'll bring them back in about a week, maybe less. Believe.

* * *

Walter stared out of his office window and sighed. Hurricane Floyd was blowing through town. There was nothing to see out this fourth floor window, nothing but rain. It was raining hard enough that he couldn't even see the buildings across 9th Street. Sighing again, he turned away from the bleakness outside.

He walked to his desk and sat down. There was a stack of case files that needed to be gone through, but Walter just didn't think he could concentrate on them right now. It was quiet in the building, the JEH almost deserted. Liberal leave had been called, so most of the agents and staff hadn't even shown up. There were maybe 5 people on the 4th floor, nobody he was on conversation terms with, let alone friendly. Walter knew he was never one for small talk. Sharon always teased him about that. Get him in some other setting besides work, and she might have had a 200 pound silent lump at her side. But Sharon had been good at things like that. She usually managed to find some topic of conversation he knew about and dragged him into the fray. Next thing he knew, she had taken him by the arm and was bidding everyone goodnight. It wasn't that he couldn't make small talk, he mused, he just didn't know how to get started. Once someone shoved him into it, he was fine.

Bored. Here he was, almost 50, and he was bored shitless. You think he'd be old enough to be able to amuse himself, but no, not today. He considered once again the stack of case files, and dismissed them just as quickly. He got up and walked around his office, gazing over random objects. The picture of Janet Reno, the flags in the corner. Walter didn't keep many personal items here in the office. An old picture of Sharon sat on the table in the corner. Walter smiled, considering the uproar it would cause if he set out a picture of his current lover.

Thoughts of his lover spun Walter's thoughts into a whole new direction. Whirling into his life not unlike the hurricane blowing outside, turning him completely inside out and upside down. He laughed out loud at the thoughts of the man he used to be compared to the man he was now.

His gaze pulled once again to the storm outside, he realized how apt the comparison between his mercurial lover and the hurricane truly was. Thinking about the smile that could light up the face that was all too serious, the infectious laugh that rang out clear and true. The mischief that could shine from those twinkling eyes.

Walter's thoughts turned to that beautiful body. Slim and trim, firm and solid. No fat to be found. Shoulders not quite as broad as people thought, shoulder pads did remarkable things. Made those suits hang so nicely. Slacks covered that gorgeous ass perfectly. Not too loose, just snugged across those cheeks.

And that chest, hidden from view all too much by jackets. Dear God, how he loved to run his hands from shoulder to waist, feeling those nipples harden beneath his hands, it had to be one of Walter's biggest turn-ons. Although, thought Walter, they have got to be the most responsive ones I've ever seen, bar none. Down he went, picturing that narrow waist. He could almost span that waist with his hands, like the shoulder, far smaller than anyone considered. Walter figured that all that running around the job required helped to keep that "girlish figure." What a laugh they'd had the first time THAT phrase came up!

Surprisingly long legs tapered down to trim ankles and slim feet. He'd been extremely surprised to find out just how sensitive those feet were. Just getting out of the shower one night, wrapped in nothing but a towel, he playfully knelt down at the foot of the bed and ran his tongue up an instep. Shocked by the moan of desire, he looked up into half-closed eyes and listened to that breathy voice whisper to "do that again, Walter. Oh, God, that's so good."

Walter then proceeded to pay quite a bit of attention to those narrow feet; licking, kissing and sucking left his lover a writhing mass of flesh beneath him. His orgasm hit him so hard that night, he'd though his brain and all organs south had shot out the end of his cock. Now, that particular play area was saved for special occasions.

Walter reached down and adjusted himself, smiling at how his lover could do this to him. Especially since they were so far apart. Broken Bow, Nebraska, to be exact. Something about cows. He just hoped it wasn't another cow tipping episode.

He gave another laugh thinking about how excited Mulder, a city kid, had been about that case. It wasn't until he'd had Mulder describe the crime scene that he did something he'd never done before. Laughed out loud at one of his agents. Mulder was amazed at the response. Walter then proceeded to explain about cow tipping and asked if the farmer was handy. Mulder said yes, he was, and put the farmer on the phone.

AD Skinner calmly reviewed the circumstances with the man, verified the info his agents had faxed to him, and then proceeded to read the man the riot act. As only Assistant Director Skinner can do. Misuse of federal manpower was the least of the worries for the hapless farmer. Walter informed the man that he should have called his local police or county sheriff's office, and never, ever had called the feds in on a two-bit case like this.

Getting Mulder back on the phone, he proceeded to inform the agent to call the "local yokels" and share all the info with them, and then he and his partner were to get their butts on a plan and back to DC. Pronto.

Becoming aware of the growing darkness in his office, Walter walked over and turned on the small lamp on the corner of his desk. Spying an object laying there, he picked it up. A small geode was cradled in his palm. Another apt comparison to his love. Not many people cared to get beneath the surface and find the beauty below. A beauty that glinted and shone like the facets of the crystals inside this ordinary looking stone. All for him. And how close had he himself come to not digging to find that beauty? The small smile upon his face disappeared when he thought of it. He'd almost let that exterior fool him, almost let it turn him away. Walter was externally grateful that he'd extended the effort. He'd gained a gem beyond compare.

Looking at the case files once again, he shook his head. This morning, coming into work seemed like a good idea. Get caught up on paperwork, he thought. A fat lot of good that had done. He'd spent most of the day contemplating affairs of the heart. His heart, to be exact.

Drawn once again to the window, he was contemplating the storm outside when the phone rang. Walter walked over and picked up the cell phone. "Skinner."

"Hello, you."

"Hello, yourself. What are you doing calling me here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you haven't drifted away in the storm. I understand you're getting hammered pretty good."

"Oh, hell, it'll take a lot more than this to blow this old Marine away. How are things going in B.F. Nebraska?"

"Oh, not bad. We should be wrapped up tomorrow. And no, it wasn't a cow-tipping incident."

Walter chuckled. "I thought about that today. Wondered if you were going to get sucked into that old story."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Ho ho. It is to laugh. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Never again, old dear."

Smiling, Walter said, "And that's why you're my number one team. How's your better half?"

"Sleeping the sleep of the just. Out like a light. At least for a while. Pizza is on order for later, and a late night horror movie fest. Kinda like a sleepover."

"Well, you just remember who's bed you're coming home to. And don't forget to wear those long flannel pajamas. You know, the one's with the feet."

"Those? They are simply not a fashion statement, Walter. I was thinking of something skimpy and barely there. See if it shakes up the partner. Besides, we're gonna do each other's hair later. Well, I'm gonna do hair, anyway. My own, at least. You know how particular I am. And anyway, you think I could forget you? Not in a million lifetimes."

"See that you don't. Come home safe to me, love. I miss you."

"I miss you too, my heart. Whups, knocking at the door. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it, babe. Take care coming home. Between me and thee."

"Between me and thee, my heart. Until tomorrow. Goodnight, Walter."

"Good night, love."

Walter disconnected the call and stared out the window one more time. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Walking over to the desk, he gathered up his briefcase and umbrella, shrugged into his raincoat, turned off the light and headed for the door. Listening to the rain and wind against his window for a moment, thinking of how his life had been washed clean with just such phenomena in the person of his love, he shook his head and shut the door.

Walter drove through the city of Washington, D.C., making his way slowly home through the rush hour traffic. He had the radio on, but was not particularly listening to the music. The weather report caught his attention, mentioned the probability of snow in the higher elevations, anywhere from 1-3 inches.

He had received a telephone call earlier from his love, stating that he'd be back home tonight, after successfully dealing with the cow situation in Broken Bow. It turned out that some of the local high school kids were angry at an old farmer, and were taking his cows from the pasture, painting them with glow-in-the-dark paint and then turning them loose to run around town. The two agents had quickly put a stop to that, but it had taken a few days to round up all the culprits and get the proper punishment established.

Walter smiled at the idea of the boys having to scrub the paint off the cows, and then having to paint the farmer's barn, which was probably the largest in a 50 mile area, according to Mulder. Well, if they insisted on being paint happy, it could at least be to someone else's benefit, right? No charges were brought up, as none of the cows had been stolen, just decorated and returned, eventually. And at least they weren't running around Main Street. Walter had laughed at the old farmer's idea of the barn painting. Let the punishment fit the crime, indeed!

Making his way over the Memorial Bridge and past Arlington Cemetery and the Pentagon towards I-395, Walter started mentally planning his weekend. It was a long weekend, with the Feds getting Monday off for the Columbus Day holiday. He'd been thinking about the cabin all week long, and had let his lover know about it on the phone. "Meet me at the cabin, and I'll have a special surprise for you there."

Getting onto I-395, he bypassed his regular exit to Crystal City and drove down to Rt. 7. Humming along to himself, he went to this little out-of-the-way shop he knew. Entering, he looked over the merchandise a bit before selecting his purchases, making sure he had plenty of lube and condoms. He remembered the time when he first came in here, how embarrassed he was to be shopping for "toys" that he could use on his lover. Now, it was old hat, and the proprietress knew and greeted him by name.

Setting his bag of goodies on the seat beside him, Walter started the car and drove home to Crystal City. He left the bag and went to the apartment and stayed just long enough to pack a bag, then got back in the car, ran by the supermarket to get food stuff for this weekend, then started the hour and a half long drive to his cabin. Tucked up into the Blue Ridge, it sat on 10 acres of land and was very secluded and private. There wasn't any problem with playing any type of games here, whether they be inside or outside. Making love in the hammock was awkward, but fun, he'd discovered some time ago.

Walter drove, thinking about how much he needed to get away, and wishing he could do so more often. But with having one of his subordinates as his lover, everything had to remain hush-hush for now. He'd be glad when the time came that he could be open about everything. But that time was not now.

Finally turning down the dirt road that led to the cabin, he was pleased to see that his love had not arrived yet. That gave him time to get everything set up. He had a lot of work to do!

First, get the food put away, leaving out the "fun" stuff, the chocolate sauce that was his weakness, the whipped cream so it wouldn't be too cold when it was applied. A bowl of warm water next to the fireplace with the massage oil in it. He knew his love would be cramped up from sitting in an airplane for hours. The soft blanket that they kept nearby so they wouldn't get oil on the fir rug in front of the fireplace was spread. He looked outside and noticed that it was beginning to get snow. He hoped that there would be no problem getting here now that it was almost dark.

Candles were lit, and the lights turned down. The soft illumination would be wonderfully relaxing, and that's just what he was aiming for.

Next, dinner. He had some steaks he wanted to marinade, so he got them out and ready to soak. He scrubbed potatoes and prepared them to bake. Fresh veggies were set to steam. The table was set with a tablecloth and dishes, and the flowers that he had purchased at the supermarket were set in the middle of the table, next to candles in the candleholders that had belonged to his grandmother.

Walter showered, put on clean clothes, jeans that had seen better days, almost white and worn through in a couple of places, and a soft forest green henley. Walter knew how much these jeans turned on his partner, and he wore them specifically tonight.

Soft music was playing on the stereo when he heard the crunch of tires on the gravel drive. Looking out the big picture window, he spotted his lover and stepped out onto the big front porch. Soft moonlight bathed him in its glow, and painted the landscape with a silver sheen.

"Hey, you," Walter growled.

"Oh, man, are you a sight for sore eyes."

"I've missed you, too. Got any other bags?"

"Nope, just this one. We ran into a storm over Minneapolis, which delayed us for a bit. Drove right out here from the airport."

"Good. C'mon in. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but not necessarily for food. You're wearing those jeans again. Didn't your mother ever tell you it was indecent to let things hang out of your clothes like that?"

Walter grinned, "Yeah, but she ain't here, is she?"

"Oh, and I am SO glad!"

Footsteps on the 3 stairs leading up to the porch were heard, and then Walter felt himself surrounded by loving arms, and warm, gentle lips met his. "Welcome home, love."

"Ummmm. Thank you. Let's go in, it's beginning to get a big cold out here. And I don't want you to catch a chill in those clothes you're hardly wearing."

Walter led the way back into the cabin. "Let's eat dinner first, I've not had anything since lunch, and you are definitely going to need your strength!"

Glittering eyes followed him around the kitchen. "Is that the teriyaki marinade that I like so much? Did you save any for dipping? What veggies did you make? Is there anything that I can do?"

Walter laughed. "No, and stop hopping around before you hurt yourself. Why don't you go in and take a quick shower, get into some comfortable clothes. By that time, it'll be time to eat."

"Oh, all right. If you're sure I can't do anything to help." This was whispered in his ear as a firm hand brushed against the front of his jeans. "If you're sure......"

Walter grabbed his lover and kissed him, waiting for the soft moan that he knew would come. When it did, he gently eased his tongue past those soft lips and tasted the mouth he so loved to explore. Giving thanks for the fact that his lover was so oral, he took a few minutes to play and fight for dominance of this kiss, he let his tongue caress that of his partners. Breaking off the kiss, he listened to the harsh breathing of his lover. Knowing that his own breath was just as ragged, he took the man by the shoulders and pushed him toward the bathroom. "Go, shower now. If we don't eat now, we never will, and I'm hungry."

Flashing a wicked grin, he turned, and tracing his fingers along his very visible erection, he gazed at Walter and said, Are you sure you don't want dessert first?"

Walter reached out, snagged a dishtowel from the rack and popped it at his lover. "Go! Get! Shoo!", and listened to the merry laughter that echoed through the cabin. Just as he was setting the last of the dishes on the table, he felt arms circle his waist. "Anything else to do?"

"Nope, just set yourself down."

"Good, just in time to get out of the work."

"Oh, I don't want to hear that. You've had it easy all week long, while I've had to sit in meeting after boring meeting, and have my butt chewed out once again over Mulder's expenses."

"Oh, poor you. At least you haven't had to run after him every time he gets a notion. We're driving along, when all of a sudden, he slams on the breaks, jumps out of the car, runs through this field and starts screaming something about crop circles. As it turned out, all the farmer was doing was cutting silage for his cows. Nothing mysterious, nothing alien, but I almost get my head put through the windshield. You can't tell me that you've had a worse week than I have!"

Walter laughed, and said, "No, I guess I haven't!"

Conversation died down while they ate their meal, sharing loving glances and soft touches. After doing the dishes, they went out to the living room, where Walter had set the scene for a massage.

"Oh, man, I could really use one of those right about now! I've got this crick in my neck that just won't go away!"

"That's what I'm here for, baby. Why don't you take off your clothes and get comfortable while I get the massage oil?"

Turning to make sure the oil was properly warmed, he looked back to see his lover lying down with his face buried in his arms, looking good enough to eat. Walter couldn't resist leaning down and gently kissing one shoulder blade.

He heard a mumbled, "Stop that, it tickles," and chuckled as he poured the warm oil in his hand, rubbed them together and stroked up his partner's back. "oooooooohhhhhhhh, gawd, that feels so good....."

"It's intended to."

The man before him was reduced to a puddle of goo by the time Walter finished with his back and neck, almost purring his satisfaction. Walter had turned him over during the massage, and had smoothed gentle fingers over stress hard muscles in his chest and legs. Now Walter turned him again, onto his stomach and reached for the oil once again, this time paying particular attention to his backside. A moan was heard when a finger was slipped between the large muscles, and softly pressed up against the rosebud opening.

Oiling his hands again, Walter teased his partner with long strokes down the center, spreading the oil as he went. Brushing repeated over his lover's hole, he sometimes dipped his finger in to lightly penetrate. Soon, his lover was pushing gently upward for a deeper massage. Walter coated his fingers well, and pushed into the warm opening before him. Sliding the well-lubed finger in and out, he soon added two and listened to the sounds coming from the man on the rug before him. Watching him in the firelight always turned Walter on, and by the time he was up to three fingers, Walter was rock hard, and ready for action.

Sliding a condom on, and lubing it up well, he positioned his lover by adding a pillow under his hips, making sure that the hard cock wasn't pinned uncomfortably. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the man beneath him.

Just as he lined up his cock at his lover's entrance, he heard a soft, "Wait."

"What is it, love?"

"Wanna see you, wanna watch you. Missed you so much."

Walter helped his man turn over, and gazed into those eyes he loved so much. Watched them close in ecstasy as he pushed and entered his lover. Watched the brow briefly crease as he pushed past the tight ring inside, but smooth out once the body below him adjusted to his thickness. Seeing those eyes open, and all the love that they contained made Walter vow once again that this homecoming would be one of the best ever. Slowly he began to withdraw from the tight heat, and just as slowly pushed in. Hearing that low moan again almost drove him to the brink, but he managed to control himself, and did it again.

"Oh, please, Walter, fuck me. Fuck me so good."

"Oh, yeah, I will, baby. I will."

"Fuck me now!"

Walter didn't need any more encouragement, he started to stroke into his lover, angling so that he hit that little nub of flesh inside and watching his lover writhe beneath him. Eyes once again closed, the man had now ceased to form any recognizable words, but the sounds he made drove Walter mad.

"Aaahhh, aaahhh, oh oh oh, Wallllllllttttttteeeerrrrrrrr!"

At the sound of his name on his lover's lips, he drove inside the willing body once, twice and again, roaring out his completion as he pumped inside his lover. Just retaining enough sense to not fall and crush his partner, Walter slid down beside the boneless man. Gasping air, trying to regain his composure, Walter looked at the man lying next to him on the soft blanket. The flames highlighted the sable brown hair and flickered in the moss green eyes of the man lying next to him. Walter smiled gently at Alex Krycek as he rolled over to look at the man who had given him such pleasure.

A voice was heard from the chair on the other side of him. "Oh, that was just too good for words," she sighed, removing her hand from her sopping wet pussy. Then her face slid into an extremely obstinate pout. Walter looked up to see her slide down onto the floor next to them and kiss the fucked-stupid grin on his face. "But next time, I get to be the first one in the door, Alex."

Walter grinned and reached for her, looking into her clear blue eyes. He brushed back her red hair, noting that it looked so very much like the flames in the fireplace.

"Dana, next time is your time, and you'll have both of us all to yourself." Walter chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it!"

She snuggled down between them, Walter cuddling in on one side, Alex on the other. She sighed, and said sleepily, "Promises, promises," as they drifted off to sleep.

  
Archived: November 02, 2001 


End file.
